A Party of Two
by DefinitelyNotFeitan
Summary: A one-shot. Shalnark gets sick and Uvogin takes care of him.


Done for "phinkss-gucci-tracksuit" on Tumblr.

* * *

A cheer erupted as someone hit the bulls-eye on a nearby dart board. The troupe, having had another successful heist, was celebrating with booze and games. Hisoka, despite the amount of alcohol he had consumed, was still able to play darts as if he had never been more sober in his life. Those who were watching felt compelled to compliment him, even Machi, who was usually so stubborn with how familiar she got with him, was mostly unrestrained at what comments she made. Uvogin was quite pleased the troupe was getting along, even if it was because of the adrenaline of the heist still in them and the influence of beer. He chuckled as Nobunaga made a snide comment about Phinks' traditional headdress when he felt a tug on his shirt.

Looking down, he saw the top of a particular blonde's head.

"Uvogin," he heard Shalnark strain under his breath.

He felt panic creep up his back, but suppressed it, making sure not to show any worry. He wouldn't ruin the troupe's fun-spirited moment if he could help it.

He let Shalnark lead him outside to a pavilion where his friend then proceeded to collapse to the ground. That's when he let himself voice his concerns.

"Are you okay? What happened? Where are you hurt?" Uvogin kneeled down, brushing the hair out of Shalnark's face.

Shalnark gave a shaky laugh. "I'm fine, just a little dizzy."

"A little? You just about fainted!"

"I just needed a breath of fresh air, thought it'd be best to bring someone along so you don't find me and think I'm dead. That's all. I'll be fine."

"Shal, I hate to break it to you, but you don't look fine to me. You're face is flushed."

"Probably the alcohol." Shalnark shrugged.

Skeptical, Uvogin pressed his cheek against Shalnark's forehead.

"I don't think it's the alcohol." Uvogin said, straightening up.

Rolling his eyes, Shalnark tried to stare him down from his position on the floor. "What else could it be?"

"A fever. I'm gonna go get some medicine for you and you're going straight to bed."

Shalnark groaned.

"But I don't want to." He whined.

"Are you pouting?" Uvogin raised in an eyebrow in amusement.

"No." Shalnark retorted, crossing his arms and looking away.

Uvogin just laughed and returned inside. After collecting some medicine and a thermometer, he went back outside to find Shalnark struggling to stand, using the railing for support.

He smiled over his shoulder. "See? I'm perfectly fine."

Not amused, Uvogin sighed and tossed Shalnark over his shoulder.

"You're a pain in the ass when you're drunk, did you know that?"

"Am not!" Shalnark said defiantly, wriggling to try to get out of the enhancer's grasp.

"Are too! You're usually never this stubborn."

"Whatever." Going limp, he groaned as he was carried inside.

Careful to avoid the rest of the troupe, he took Shalnark upstairs to his temporary bedroom. He set the manipulator on the bed, covering him with a blanket that sat at the end of the bed.

"I don't wanna go to bed yet."

"Well when you're sick, you can't do much else. Now drink this."

Shalnark scrunched up his nose at the smell of the syrupy medicine, but took it from his friend anyways, downing it quickly.

"Ugh, that tastes nasty."

Uvogin smiled at his friend. With the (probably unhealthy) mixture of being ill and a little drunk, he was pretty cute.

"Do me a favor and go to bed will 'ya? You'll end up worrying the troupe more if you get more sick than you already are."

"You think so?"

"I know so." Ruffling the blonde's hair, he got up to take his leave from the room.

"Wait!"

"Yes?" The muscular man turned around, half-expecting his friend to be out of bed already, saying he could make it.

"Could you…" Shalnark looked down sheepishly, playing with the covers, "stay here till I fall asleep?"

Uvogin felt his heart flutter and his face grow warm despite the situation being quite platonic. Coughing to cover his surprise, he assented, and moved back to the bedside.

"Make sure to tell danchou where I am, that way he won't worry."

"Alright."

He nodded, satisfied with the reply.

After a few minutes, the medicine kicked in and Shalnark was out cold, his chest rising and falling in a steady motion; however Uvogin had not moved from his position, watching the blonde as he slept peacefully. Shalnark eventually turned in his sleep, causing Uvogin to snap out of his daze. Leaning forward, he gently kissed the manipulator on the forehead, taking care not to disturb his sleep.

"Get better soon."

He then quietly slipped out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind him to leave Shalnark to heal.


End file.
